


Aftermath of a Moment

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Logic, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, True Love, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight moon cycles ago, Prince Jim had an one night stand in a dirty tavern with a stranger.  Due to an age old curse, the encounter leaves Jim with two unexpected gifts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would totally be lying if I said Into the Woods wasn't the inspiration for this. Yes, this fic has been setting in my computer for that long.
> 
> It's a little cracky. I really don't know what to say. 
> 
> But enjoy.

Despite the fact that if anyone asked, James Tiberius Kirk would say he didn't believe in no win scenarios; however, he was starting to think he had dug himself into one. Even under the silk blankets, the startling large mound that encompassed his abdomen, which contained the hope and future of his kingdom, glared tauntingly back at him. It was a constant and ever present reminder of his transgressions nearly eight moon cycles ago.

It had been his family’s 'birthright' for many generations now. Over time what had once been a curse had been turned into a blessing and then an instrument used in selecting the next heir to the throne. What had once been a brutal, bloody struggle for the crown could now be easily eliminated using this ‘birthright’.

Jim had been told the story of how it came to be since he was a little boy. The story seemed to come straight out of a dark fairy tale. It was a long winded story about three midnights, a blue moon, a cape as red as blood, a cow as white as snow, hair as yellow as corn, and a slipper as pure as gold.

As a little boy, Jim stopped paying attention at that point. He wasn’t interested in stories about gluttonous little girls, beanstalks that grew hundreds of meters tall, or a childless baker and his wife. Jim liked stories about exploration and the wonders of the universe. He didn’t believe in silly ‘fairy tales’.

As a result, it would be years later that he finally developed the patience to hear the rest of the story. By then he was too old and too jaded to believe in bedtime stories to recognize the warnings.

Of how his great uncle, with more greats than he could count on one hand, had fallen in love with the village witch's daughter, whom had spent her entire life locked away in a tower without doors.

The witch had fallen into the darkest pit of hell through her own doing; however, not even a year had past since the giantess came from the skies that the witch returned to seek retribution. By then the two princes had found new lovers, haven casted aside the two young maidens they had claimed to love and long for a year prior. The witch was furious and cast curses on the ruling family.

They were unbreakable spells that now carried through the generations. The witch decided that neither the princes understood the importance of love, for they each strayed from their wives.

For the man who caused her daughter's death, she turned him into a hideous beast. The spell could only be broken when a maiden loved and saw him for who he was. There were tales that the brother still lived on the very edge of the kingdom, in rundown castle surrounded by thorns and an impassable moat.

While for the prince and all future heirs of the throne, they would be barren of child until they found their own true love. Upon their first joining, the seed of life would grow. However, if they strayed like the prince had, the passage would be sealed, and both father and child would die.

However, through the long passage of time, it became clear that not all royal children born possessed this curse. Maybe it was out of fear that the witch would return and cast a worse spell on the ruling family.  Thus it came to be that the heir to the throne was determined to be the oldest royal son born with this curse.

Growing up, when his grandfather told him about their family's birthright, Jim never thought anything of it. He didn't believe in true love, especially for him, hence the curse could never fall onto him.

It was probably due to the circumstances of his own birth, which his grandmother reminded him of every year. He had been born on the battlefield with his father's last breath, and really how could Jim believe that anyone could love him?

His own father obviously loved his kingdom more than him.

He was the spare. He had always been the spare. He wasn't supposed to rule. He had never even entertained that possibility growing up, and in a way he was certain his tutors thought the same. As a young boy, he always sneaked away during his lectures, and nobody thought anything of it. The heavy tomes on the table spoke volumes of everything he didn’t know. He was learning in short moon cycles what should have taken years.

However the tiny kicks against his abdomen said otherwise. Really if it wasn't for the second half of the curse, Jim really wouldn't have minded. It meant that there was someone out there for him.

But the way things currently stood, he didn't even know the face of the man who had done this to him. He only knew him by his kisses and feeling of the man's cock as he rode him deep and hard that night. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time. He saw it as just another escapade.

He still remembered the reproachful look that Spock, his first advisor, had given him when he returned to the castle the morning after. His tunic had a large tear in it, and his hair was in disarray. Spock had quickly thrown a blanket over him and rushed him back to his quarters.

Spock knew everything and didn't condo his actions. His reasoning was always the same, 'what if...'

It turned out this was the 'what if' scenario.

It wasn't even two moons later, when he could barely keep down any food. Under Spock's insistence even though Jim swore it was probably just a lingering stomach bug, he visited his chief medic, the elderly Philip Boyce. It was then Jim learned the mystery man had left him a 'birthday present'. In fact, two tiny presents, the ruling prince was with twins.

Twins!

The kingdom hadn't had twins in over five centuries.

Of course, his knights immediately set out to find their prince's lover. They rode out not for a noble quest, but to find the man who had debauched their beloved prince. Because despite Jim's sometimes stupidity he was beloved by his subjects.

The chances of finding this man, despite Jim's luck, weren't high. As Spock calculated, it was less than a hundredth of a percent, but they still had to try.

However, Jim knew as he stroked his belly, he still was the ruling prince and had a duty to his people. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios, and he would fight against this one. He spoke privately to Boyce after the waning of the fifth moon to study the ancient art of 'the cut'. The practice, like twins, hadn't been practiced in living memory.

Jim was certain he would bleed to death, but he hoped and betted on the chance that his offspring would survive. He already made plans for Spock to advise them until they came of age.

Really, had circumstances been different, the chances of finding the man would have been higher or even possible. However, Jim had done the deed on his 22nd birthday, the 22nd anniversary of his father's death.

The kingdom had thrown a large celebration for the prince. People from high and low had come, and Jim had slipped away. He hated his birthday and everything about the day.

He found himself in an old tavern that on a normal day he would have never wandered into. The tavern had been empty save from the bartender and the mystery man. They had done it on the table then in the back room. Jim remembered passing a large golden coin into the bartender's hands for use of his bed.

Jim sighed. It had been almost eight moons now. His due date was fast approaching and ironically his death day. He grew up hating his father for leaving him, and now he was going to do the same thing to his own children. And it wasn't because he was dying a hero but because of a stupid, drunken mistake.

He wondered if the children were a little telepathic or at least empathic when he felt two particularly strong kicks. Two tiny pairs of feet appeared against his taut skin.

Jim let out a moan.

At that same moment, Spock opened the doors of his bedchambers. He saw the fear in his normally stoic first advisor as he crossed the room in two quick strides. "Sire?"

Really, he and Spock had practically grown up together. They had been milk brothers, and still Spock refused to call him 'Jim' despite the many times he asked.

Jim shook his head. "Little tykes just wanted some exercise. They already have fine stamina," Jim laughed humorously. He creased his abdomen lovingly.

Spock nodded. He seemed to have accepted Jim’s explanation. He walked over to the armoire and pulled open the large mahogany doors.

"Spock, what are you doing here? You aren't my butler."

"Butler Kyle took the day off to visit his ailing father." Spock explained easily.

Jim shook his head. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have other attendants. There were other butlers working at the castle, but he knew Spock only 'barely' trusted Kyle. He had been against allowing the boy to continue the moment it was discovered Jim was pregnant, but Kyle had been his attendant almost his entire life. He was a hard worker and kind but unfortunately sometimes a little forgetful. That was what worried Spock, and Spock worried despite rarely showing it on his face. It took years of practice for Jim to understand the other man.

Spock turned on the balls of his feet. He was holding a pair of loose breeches with horse hair drawstrings and a white silk loose fitting tunic that drew close with a long silk strap. Jim nodded his head to accept the choices.

Spock set the outfit on the back of the chair before walking to the adjoining wash room. Jim heard the water run into his tub before calling out. "What meetings do I have scheduled today?"

"None sire, we are preparing for the arrival..." Spock trailed off.

He knew Spock didn't approve. He knew Spock hated the idea of it. Even though Spock knew about his escapades, it didn’t mean that Spock didn’t see him in a different light, one that Jim couldn't hold himself to. He knew he wasn't the man Spock saw him as. Hell, if he was, he wouldn't be in this predicament. He was pregnant. He wasn't a saint.

Throughout the moons they had been inviting princes, nobility and even commoners to the palace. It had been Sir Chekov's idea, based on an old fairy tale, Cinderella. And that was irony in itself.

However, unlike the prince in the story, Jim didn't have a shoe.

Their only hope was that ‘second’ love would happen as instantaneously as first love had. Even now Jim was at a loss of how it had happened in the first place. He couldn’t even remember what the man had looked like.

"The queen mother requests your audience. She says it has been a while since you visited."

Jim sighed. He wasn't that he had been avoiding his mother per se. It was just they never had a good relationship and after he got pregnant...

Beside he knew it was impossible for her to request his presence.

"Spock..." Jim began warily.

"Sire,” Spock responded just as quickly.

Jim sighed. “I think I'll go see Sam," Jim diverted the subject. It was a spur of the moment decision, but as he rubbed his belly he realized he needed it. Spock poked his head out into the doorway.

Jim noted his slight hesitation.

Jim continued. "I'll take Artemis. She hasn't been out for a while."

Spock paused for a moment before nodding. "Very well, sire. I'll have Stableman Riley prepare her. Will you go after breakfast?"

"Yes."

"And the queen mother?"

Really, Jim wondered sometime who took orders from whom. It was impossible to make Spock end conversations he didn’t want to have. Maybe that was why he was such a good first advisor and someday advisor to his heir. "I'll see her before breakfast," he acquiesced.

"Very good, sire. I'll let her chambermaid know then. The bath is ready."

Jim nodded. He pushed his blankets away revealing his large, swollen abdomen. A new set of ugly, red stretch marks had appeared during the night.

His belly was starting to look more and more like the heart of a tree. His grandmother had lovingly called them ‘life lines’.

He rotated his legs and with both hands and pushed off from the bed. He wobbled a little and grunted as the children settled against the top of his bladder.

Spock then proceeded to help him into the washroom. He noted the fire that was warming the bath water.

He relieved himself quickly then Spock helped him onto the wooden bath stool.

Spock then rolled up his shirt sleeve before dredging up the washcloth from the bottom of the bucket of soapy water.

Spock worked in silence, scrubbing away the aches, sweat, bodily fluids and grime from his body.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock continued with his ministrations. He would never admit it, and Spock wasn't his butler, but he enjoyed it when Spock bathed him. He knew the exact amount of strength to apply. The twins obviously did too, for they kicked less when Spock ran his fingers over his tender belly.

Jim had over time learned to quell his feelings for Spock. There had been a time when he first discovered he liked boys more than girls, that he had fallen long and hard for his first advisor. Hell, for a time, he believed that Spock was his true love.

He was fifteen-years-old. He was still the spare then. He wrote ballads and odes about his dark haired friend.

At the time, Spock was still being groomed to be Sam’s advisor; however, Jim was secretly hoping he could convince Spock to join his seafaring campaign instead. He was going to inherit the Enterprise on his twentieth birthday, and he was determined to make Spock his first officer.

He had planned to tell him at the midsummer festival. He was going to request that Spock meet him at the edge of the woods when he announced his engagement to Lady Nyota Uhura, a scary, formidable woman in her own rite. She was the daughter of a duke. It was a fitting pairing. Jim understood that.

So, instead Jim buried his feelings deep inside of him, and chanted his lifetime belief. ‘No man or woman could love me,’ as he fell asleep that night to love’s heartache. Not even a year later, his brother abdicated the throne and Jim became the ruling prince instead. The only reason he wasn’t crowned on his eighteenth birthday was to prevent another ‘situation’.

As Spock ran his fingers over his private spot, Jim couldn't help but gasp. Spock didn't say anything as Jim's large and now engorged cock jumped to life. It slapped the underside of his huge belly.

It had been a long time since he got any, nearly two weeks now since he last entertained any potential suitors. He had stopped visiting brothels since he found out, and he was starting to regret that decision. There was only so much he could do with his right hand.

Spock helped him into the tub before leaving. Jim knew if he asked, Spock would have stayed. He would have helped him. He knew because he had asked.

The morning he found out about the twins. He had asked that day. They had gotten as far as removing each other’s clothes and landing in bed together before Jim stopped them. He wasn't going to soil Spock.

He sank into the water, which was just right. Just the tip of his protruding belly button was exposed.

Like every other morning, he stroked himself to the dreams of that tall, dark and handsome man whose face he couldn’t remember. He came with a muffled cry. The hot, milky white liquid mixed with the bathwater.

Spock returned when the water became cold. He wrapped him in a bathrobe before leading him back to his bed chamber. Healer Boyce and his most trusted nursemaid Christine Chapel was already waiting for him.

It was a morning routine that had started since the seventh moon. Jim leaned back against the fluffy pillows that Spock had piled up for him. His swollen belly blocked most of the view and had since the fifth moon.

He hated this part of the morning. He watched as Nursemaid Chapel placed the stirrups on the bed before hoisting his legs into them, more forcibly than necessary. Jim knew she didn't approve of his actions.

She had grown up in a monastery before deciding that she wanted to dedicate her life to healing a person’s physical health as opposed to their spiritual health. However, Jim couldn't deny she wasn't a brilliant nursemaid. She stepped back for Boyce.

Jim never understood this part of the physical, and he hated it. It wasn't like he wasn't aware his passage was firmly sealed. He grimace as Boyce poked at the tender area.

They all knew it made everything more difficult. The birth could start at any moment, and they had no way to predicate when it would happen. They knew for he was fast approaching the ninth moon.

Boyce then proceeded to work his hands over his abdomen to locate each baby. They squirmed and twisted as Boyce placed his hands on their head and bottom. Chapel stepped forward and placed a measuring tape in the space between his hands.

Boyce nodded, obviously pleased. "They have both grown a centimeter since the last measurement."

Jim couldn't help but smile. The babies were healthy. At least the lineage would live on. He had produced an heir and a spare. Chapel lowered his legs. He watched as Boyce passed his daily medicine to Spock before leaving the room.

Spock helped him up before proceeding to dress him for the day.

"The queen mother," Spock stated as he tied the knot on Jim's beeches.

"Yes, Spock," Jim said. He pulled his tunic hem a little lower.

"I'll have your breakfast waiting upon your return then."

Jim nodded before stepping out of his chambers. His mother lived in the northern tower, which overlooked the field where his father had died in battle. She hadn't left that tower in almost twenty-three years.

Jim cradled his belly as he climbed the one thousand seven hundred and one steps. It had been a long time since he made the climb, and the babies active movements was one more reason why he wasn't guilty about not visiting.

He knocked on the door. He heard movement from inside: the rusting of a dress, what sounded like furniture being pushed aside, and then footsteps.

The door swung open revealing the figure of what had once been a formidable woman. Besides the whitening of her hair and the appearance of a few more wrinkles due to the passage of time, age seemed to have treated Winona Kirk well.

"Love'," she immediately pulled him into a hug. Jim stiffened at his mother's touch. She pulled away. "Let me look at you," she cooed. She brushed her fingers over his abdomen. He flinched at her touch.

"M..." Jim started. She didn't seem to notice.

"Georgie and I been missing you," she added, imploringly.

Jim immediately shut his mouth as his mother pulled him into the room.

The door closed with a loud bang that resonated throughout the tower. The room was dark, save for the tiny shiver of light that flowed in from the window drapes. He noted the small table in the center of the room. He noted the corn husk doll that his mother was now running her fingers through.

"Georgie has been such a good boy. He misses his daddy and his baby brother though." She picked up the doll and rocked it lovingly. “How was your trip, love? Healer Boyce thinks you shouldn’t be traveling with James’ impending arrival.” She added.

Jim flinched at the mention of his name.

He knew what Boyce said, what all the doctors in the realm said.

It was shock. She had experienced an extreme form of psychological breakdown. She couldn’t believe her husband, the love of her life, was dead. As a result, to prevent heartbreak it seemed her mind wiped away the memories of his death.

And really, that was another reason he had been avoiding her. Since he had gotten pregnant, she saw him as his father, and that scared him. He was afraid of what might happen. He was afraid of hurting her, of her hurting the babies if she did suddenly recognize him.

“Love, come have tea and tell me of your travels.” She waved him over. She was holding a china cup. His grandmother once told him it had been a wedding present. The silver and gold, their parents’ royal colors, was fading with time. He knew there wasn’t actually liquid in the cup.

He sat down across from her. She pushed a matching cup and saucer towards him. “You will take me and Georgie with you once James is born, won’t you?” She smiled at him.

Jim could only nod. His throat suddenly felt too dry to respond.

“Georgie was telling me how he wants a little sister next. Won’t a little girl be nice? Three babies… with your eyes…”

Jim nodded.

He never felt more grateful then when the door opened. His mother looked up. “What did I tell you about knocking?”

“Sorry, m’lady.” Jim looked behind him. It was his mother’s lady-in-waiting. She curtsied before looking at Jim.

“Sorry, love. I do tell her to knock, but she never does. You know how they are.”

Jim feigned a smile. He pushed back against his chair before standing up.

“Leaving already?”

“Country to rule.” Jim explained and before he could stop himself, because even though he was almost twenty-three-years-old he wasn’t beyond hope. “Maybe you’ll like to join me?”

He watched his mother press her fingers together. He saw the slight tremble in her hands. “I can’t. Didn’t I mention?  Georgie has a slight fever.”

“Of course.” Jim smiled. “Maybe tomorrow.” With that he hurried out the room. Once outside, he collapsed against the wall, and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. His heart was racing. He bit his lips and cradled his belly.

_His children, his sweet children…_


	2. Chapter 2

When he returned to his bed chambers, Spock was waiting for him with his breakfast. He didn’t ask about the visit, and for that he was grateful. He wasn’t angry at Spock for making him visit. His grandmother probably requested it.

He ate his breakfast hungrily and quickly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelt the chef's cooking. While he ate, Spock gave him the daily report.

At least his kingdom was peaceful these days.

The war that killed his father had heralded in the ‘Golden Years’. Nobody knew how long it would last, but for now they all basked in the good years: the years of exploration and scientific advancement.

“The Enterprise is due back any day now.”

Jim looked up. After he became the ruling prince, the Enterprise stayed with Christopher Pike, his godfather and his father’s best friend. Her last voyager started a few moons before his pregnancy started. He couldn’t believe twelve moons had passed since she left the harbors.

“There is word her sails can be seen from the far reaches of the kingdom.”

Jim smiled. He creased his belly. “Maybe he’ll be back in time for the birth.”

What they both knew Jim meant was maybe he’ll be back before he passed on.

“That is very possible, sire. I wonder what wonders he will bring back.”

“He’s gone to the far reaches of the New World this time. Who knows what is out there.” As a little boy, Jim had loved hearing about his godfather’s adventures. He dreamt of inheriting the beautiful ship from him.

But that was a different life. Maybe in different circumstances he could have gone on an expedition or two. His father and grandfather had both gone on short expeditions during the peaceful years of their reign.

He finished his breakfast soon after that.

They walked to the stables together. While they walked, Spock detailed all the improvements and repairs the palace would need. He noted which palace service members were due for promotions and which ones he felt needed to make improvements. At least his kingdom would be in good hands.

Jim broke into a smile when he saw Artemis grazing in the field. The horse immediately looked up excitedly as they approached. Artemis had been with him since he was a little boy. She was the first horse he ever rode.

She was a beautiful snow white mare with contrasting deep black hair. She possessed the deepest set of soulful brown eyes. She nudged the nip of his collar bone expectedly.

Jim laughed. He pressed a hand against her forehead while digging into his trouser pocket. He pulled out a block of sugar that he had stored there from breakfast. Artemis immediately let out a cheerful neigh as Jim held the block up for her to see.

She nibbled it from his hand, licking it clean.

“Sire,” Spock started disapprovingly. Jim knew Spock didn’t condone his actions. However, Jim chose not to respond. He picked up the end of her bridle before leading her to the gate. Spock followed. As he pushed the gate open, Jim noted the wicker basket attached to her saddle. He could always count on Spock for the finer details. Jim was grateful for that.

He hadn't ridden since the fifth moon. He forgot how tall Artemis was. It took more effort than he was expecting to throw his leg over her back. He adjusted his ever growing belly before nodding to Spock.

Spock nodded back. He knew Spock was itching to cite a thousand reasons why Jim shouldn’t be doing this, but he equally knew why Jim had to do this, especially now. They both knew Sam’s cottage was not accessible by carriage.

To not worry Spock further, Jim made sure that Artemis didn't gallop until they were far from the city walls. He nodded at his subjects as he passed through the market streets. They smiled and curtsied or bowed appropriately. Even after all this time, Jim still never got used to it.

Sam was supposed to have been king, not Jim. Jim grew up knowing he was the spare. He had dreamt of knighthood and seeing the universe, not ruling a kingdom.

That had all changed when Jim was fifteen, and they found out Aurelan had gotten pregnant. Sam abdicated quickly and quietly to save the baby and his marriage. They mattered more to him than the throne.  
At first Jim had been furious. Not only did it mean his dreams of knighthood were gone, but it meant he would have to bear children. Sometimes Jim wondered if Sam had been the smarter one. He had done a lot of things, but the arrival of the twins still scared him.

He rubbed his abdomen. The babies kicked excitedly. It seemed they loved to ride as much as Jim did.

He stopped Artemis at the midway point. He forgot how far Sam lived. At the time, it was decided that it would be for the best.

At least getting off was easier. He led Artemis to a smal crystalline stream. He made sure she was situated before walking back into the clearing.

It was a nice, summer day. They were deep into the throes of summer. He smiled as he saw a pair of bunny rabbits scampered across the field. He sat down on a log before untying the drawstrings of his tonic. He creased his extended abdomen.

Since he was taller than average, Boyce had said there was more room for the babies to grow, which meant more time.

Time...

Jim wondered if a hundred moon cycles would be enough time. Every day he was still alive, he was spending living on borrowed time.

He smiled at the tiny foot that pressed up against his skin. He ran his fingers over it.

He had dreams of what his children would be like. They usually involved a little girl with honey brown hair and deep blue eyes and a little boy with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. They were happy and healthy.

In some dreams, they would be playing in a large green field. He would be holding their hands. They would drag him through the fields, and in the distance a man, their father, his true love, would be waiting for him. He was always shrouded by shadow, and every time he was so close to seeing his face, the man’s name on the tip of his tongue, before he would wake up in a cold sweat.

He relieved himself against a tree before remounting Artemis.

He reached Sam's little cottage before noon. It was a small wooden cottage, not even the size of Jim's chambers. He never understood how Sam got used to living here after spending a lifetime inside the palace walls.

He smiled as he heard the laughter of Sam's boys. After Peter, they had two more boys, Julius and Alexander.

As he climbed down from Artemis, he heard the door of the cottage swing open followed by the scamper of tiny feet. Before he could even turn around, he felt tiny hands wrap around his legs. "Uncle Jim!" They called excitedly.

Jim laughed. He fondly ruffled Julius's hair. He shook Peter's hand because Peter was seven now and too big for hugs before picking up Alexander, the youngest.

He saw the boys' eyes widen.

"Baby?" Alexander cocked his head and pointed at his belly. Alexander asked what his brothers dared not.

"Jim!"

He was saved from answering at the sound of Sam's voice. Jim set Alexander down before exchanging a hug with his brother.

“Sam.”

He hadn't seen his brother since he found out about his pregnancy. Now, being with his brothers' family, he wondered why.

Aurelan followed soon afterwards. Jim pressed a kiss to her cheeks. They waited as Aurelan took the boys, inside leaving the brothers outside.

That was the best thing about Aurelan. She knew exactly what her husband and brother-in-law needed without saying anything.

Sam led him to his small stable. It never stopped to amaze Jim how deftly Sam had adjusted to peasant life as he watched his older brother undo Artemis' saddle and led the horse to the water trough. His own two horses, a mare and stallion, grazed nearby.

"You finally found the one, Jimmy?"

Jim wondered if he should tell his brother. Then he wondered why he even thought about it. Of course, Sam needed to know. He hoped his children and Sam's children would play together and be as close as he was with Sam before everything went south. Sometimes he had dreams of bringing the twins out here.

"No, I didn't."

He saw Sam's eyes widen in horror. "Jim!" He gasped out, before catching himself. Living out in the country had changed Sam. Long ago he would never cried out.

Jim held up his hand. "I didn't come out here for you to pity me Sam. I know what I did. We've already made provisions..."

"The cut," Sam responded darkly.

Jim nodded.

"But you are still looking right? I didn't know Jim Kirk to stop trying." Sam said warily.

"Of course, we’re still looking,” Jim answered quickly. “But Sam, even though you gave up the throne, you're still my brother. The babies..."

He saw Sam's eyes widen again.

"Twins." Jim clarified. He creased his belly fondly.

Sam laughed. “You never do anything halfway do you, Jim?”

Jim shook his head sheepishly. “Nope.” His face darkened. “I still want them to know you."

Sam nodded. "Of course..."

"So if..."

Sam walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around Jim. He gently creased his back, something he hadn't done since Jim was a little boy. "God, if I had known..."

Jim shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Sam."

Sam nodded.

They all knew the what-ifs, and could-haves. They were long past that.

The rest of the visit was less eventful. The boys were all ecstatic of having two baby cousins to play with soon. They loved the gifts Jim brought. Jim could easily see Uhura’s and his scribe’s, Janice Rand, touch in them.

Peter's was a small dagger. Julius' was a pair of riding gloves. Alexander's was a beautiful ball. Even though Sam could never return to the palace, he was still very much loved.

When Jim left, he knew Sam had told Aurelan, for her eyes were teary, and she hugged him tightly.

As Jim rode away, before he could no longer see the small cottage with so much love he turned his horse. He gently stroked his belly. "This is where your Uncle Sam and his family lives. He's one of the bravest men I know," he muttered. He didn't want to think about how this could be the last time he would see them.

He returned to the palace a little before nightfall. He ate and crawled into bed exhausted. He dreamt of that man whose face still eluded him.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

The next morning he met the next batch of candidates. There was five this time: Nero, Khan, Gary Mitchell, Benjamin Finnigan, and John Harrison. Just seeing their eyes, Jim knew they were all wrong. The man he had given himself to that night, it wasn't any of these men. Just looking at them disgusted him.

Now, he would have to find a way to elude them.

He ate breakfast with them. He cringed when Nero placed his hand on his belly.

He almost overturned the table when Gary Mitchell wrapped their legs together.

He was thankfully saved from it all when Khan picked up his butter knife and said "if you want, I can cut the bastard from your belly and put my more superior seed inside." He saw the fury in Spock's eyes as he 'gently' took the knife away. The only reason he wasn't thrown into the dungeon was because he was the son of a powerful neighboring ruler.

Jim was then politely excused by his chief knight Hikaru Sulu who had important matters to discuss with him.

When Jim didn't see the visiting dignitaries for dinner, he smiled. Spock nodded at him from the corner. He later found out they had been 'politely' excused under the explanation that the prince was feeling ill.

  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It wasn't even a week later when Uhura suggested a ball.

"A ball?"

"The previous idea wasn't terrible just not enough time, sorry sire." Uhura flashed him a look. Jim waved his hand.

He knew his time was running out. During the mid morning meetings, he had felt the first baby drop into his pelvis. He knew from his books that it was first signs. It could be any moment now.

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone. It would allow them to have one more good day. Tomorrow morning Boyce would find out anyways.

"That is not a bad idea," Spock agreed. "However I do not believe one night will be enough. We should extend this ball for one week’s time, invite everyone."

Jim nodded.

The night of the first ball was scheduled for two weeks' time. Jim just hoped he could make it that long.

The meeting adjourned with plans for the ball. As Jim was about to leave, Boyce stopped him. The healer rarely asked for a solo audience with him anymore.

"Yes?" Jim started. It was always difficult to get Boyce to speak outside of medical examinations. Only then did Boyce not see him as his prince.

"I hate to ask, especially at a time like this..."

Jim held up his hand. "It is obviously important, and the world waits for no one."

Boyce nodded. "I don't know if you remember. You were so young then, but one of my dearest friends Lord..."

"David McCoy." Jim smiled. He did remember the elder lord. He remembered that he wasn't for formality and routines. In defiance of it all, he had gotten a profession. Something the nobility didn't do. To make matters worse, he was a damn good doctor too.

Boyce nodded. "Yes."

"How is he?"

"Very well, it's his youngest son."

"Bones."

Jim's smile widened even more. He loved David McCoy's youngest son even more. They had spent nearly a year together at his family's summer house so many moons ago.

"Yes, Leonard, he's a doctor now."

Jim's smile broadened.  "Naturally." He had known even then Bones would be a doctor. He had never met anyone who could name all 206 bones in a human body, hence the nickname. By the end of the year, Jim was telling everyone who would listen that he wanted Bones as his chief healer, that they would sail the high seas together looking for adventure and lost treasurers. He remembered how red Bones had gotten when he first made that declaration. Being the seventh son of a lord meant he would most likely have to live a modest life unless he married into nobility.

"How is Bones?"

"Not so good. His marriage of five years ended nearly ten moons ago. His ex took everything. David is worried for his son, and was wondering..."

Jim smiled. As much as Jim trusted Boyce, he was getting older. He would need a replacement. The idea scared him especially recently, but he knew Bones. He could trust Bones to care for his children. "Of course he's welcomed here."

"Thank you, sire. I will let Lord McCoy know."

"When will we be expecting him?"

"At the earliest, within a fortnight."

"Please let Scotty know to air out one of the rooms in the west wing then. A big one with a nice view of the sea."

"Thank you, sire."

Jim smiled before exiting. The thought of Bones' arrival made him forget that with each step he took, he could feel one of the twin’s hard head pressing down and heading for a passage with no exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to bad weather, Bones had been delayed.  

As Jim expected, the next morning Boyce found out the baby had dropped. The ball was naturally moved forward, and somehow the first day of the ball became the day that Bones would arrive.

As a result, when Bones arrived, Jim hadn't been there to greet him.  Jim regretted it, but he had his duties.  It would be a masquerade ball to allow for anonymity.  They had hoped it would make everyone present more at ease.  

They had decided he would wear two different outfits for each night.  The first was his royal dress robes which he would use to welcome his guests.  He would dance the obligatory dances with the eight neighboring monarchs' queens before 'retiring'.  At which point he would change into his second dress gown that surprisingly made his large girth less noticeable for the masked ball.

Jim was dreading the dances. Even before the pregnancy he had never mastered the fancy footwork.  Sam, on the other hand, had been a natural at it.

He had been practicing with Uhura.  She was a dancing genius.  Were it not for rank or social standing, Jim could see Uhura dancing on the stages.

Maybe the gods were on his side.  He didn't step on anyone's feet and didn't miss a step.  He had even seen some potential candidates as he swung his dance partners around the room.  

However as he returned to the ballroom, his stomach rumbled, in the frenzy of the day's events, he had forgotten his mid afternoon meal.  The babies kicked urgently.

He decided true love or whatever could wait, been waiting for over eight moons now.  He readjusted his mask before walking over to the buffet table.  Like always, his chefs had outdone themselves.  For once Spock wouldn't be there to nag him about his eating habits.

He took particularly delight in putting one of every dessert on his plate before looking for a table.  Most were already full.  He settled for a table for two in the corner of the ballroom.  The other occupant was a surly looking man.  Jim didn't recognize him as someone from the village.

However Jim was hungry.  He was afraid if he didn't eat the babies would kick so much it would induce labor just to spite him.  He maneuvered over to the table, balancing his overfilled plate as he waddled across the ballroom.  

The man was poking at his food.  Jim's face darkened.  He hadn't met anyone who didn't love his chefs’ food.

"Mind if I sit?"

The surly man shrugged before kicking the seat out.  "Free world."

Jim nodded.  He slid into the chair.  He watched as one of the man's eyebrows raised exceptionally high.  He wondered if it was higher than Spock could do.

Jim watched as the man went back to stabbing at the food on his plate as if it had somehow offended him. Jim ignored him for a while.  He ate quickly.  For once, he didn't have to care about his eating habits.

He was midway through his slice of cake when he noticed the surly man staring at him.  "Yes?"

"Do you always eat like this?"  The man pulled a face.  "You know that many sweets will give you a heart attack."

Really Jim could say he was living on borrowed time, a bomb ready to explode, literally and figuratively.

Instead he said neither.  "It's a party.  Where else will I get such good food?"  He jokingly added.  This man obviously didn’t recognize him.  

Jim saw the surly man's lips twitch into a smile. He could work with this.  

"So what do you do?"

"I thought the point of these masks," the man waved his hands over his mask, "was to hide our identities."

"You don't have to tell the truth." Jim smirked.  He definitely wasn't.

The man snorted. He twirled his fork between his fingers.  "Not much to tell.  Got nothing left but my bones."

Jim nodded. So he was probably a wanderer.  No wonder he didn’t recognize him.  "So, how long are you going to be in these parts?"

The man shrugged. "If it were up to my dad," he rolled his eyes, "for a long time."

Jim should have been offended, but he understood.  He once wanted and still sometime did want to see the universe.  "Well, this is a nice place to live.  I heard the prince is hot." Jim added cheekily.

The man rolled his eyes.  "You look like you've had a lot of ... action."

Jim nearly coughed at that.  He thought his gown hid almost everything.  

The man's smirk widened.  "Well, mystery man, what do you do?"

Jim knew he should probably exit.  This man was clearly not the one he was looking for, but for some reason Jim just couldn't bring himself to leave.  He had never met a man like this... Well... maybe once a long time ago.  His mind suddenly wandered to Bones and whether he had come to the party.  However this man's hazel eyes and even his scowl kept him there.  If he was going to die anyways, he might as well spend it with someone interesting.

They talked for hours about everything and about nothing.  

They talked long after the party was over.  They only stopped because Jim's eyes were drooping closed.  Eight moons ago he would invited the man to his room for the night; however, things were different now.  

As they parted, Jim for his chambers and the other man for wherever he was going, Jim couldn't help but turn around and pull at the man's arms.  

"Will you be here tomorrow?"  Jim asked.  

"Maybe."  

Jim smiled.  That was enough.

As Jim walked to his chambers, he suddenly regretted the masquerade part of the party and how the rest of the week would follow similarly.  

Also his advisors were going to kill him which was ironic.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Jim awoke to Spock opening his shades.  He blinked.  He felt like he had just closed his eyes and fallen asleep.  It was becoming harder and harder to find a comfortable position lately.  The twins were particularly active during the night.

He stroked his belly.  He noticed another string of stretch marks had appeared near the base of his belly.  As he sat up, he noted that the baby had dropped even further down. At least he hadn't felt any signs of quickening yet.

"How was your night, sire?"

Jim smiled as he remembered that surly man.  He hoped to see him again even if only as friends.

"It was nice.  Yours?"

"Lady Nyota and I had a pleasant evening."

Jim smiled.  "You and Uhura should get married soon."  The words left his lips as easily as it had nearly a year earlier.

"Maybe."

Jim sighed.  He hated that they were all living like they were all on borrowed time.  At the beginning Jim had laughed and said maybe a witch would come and lift the age long 'gift'.

"Spock."

"Yes, sire."

Jim stood up.  He waddled over to Spock and laid his hand on the other man.  "I'm the only one living on borrowed time here."

"Sire."

"Spock, we've known each other our whole lives.  It's Jim."  Jim said cheekily.  He ran his fingers over his swollen belly.  "I don't regret it.  You know that Spock?  Everyone thinks this is the worst thing in the world."  Jim smiled fondly.  "Even if we don't find the man who did this to me, at least it means there is someone out there who loves me."

"Jim..."   Jim saw how Spock struggled with the name.  "I knew you loved me.  I knew it was you who left those odes and ballads in my bedroom chambers."

"Spock..."

"I could have loved you.  I should have loved you.  Then none of this would have happened, and it would be my children inside of you instead of a stranger’s."

"Spock."

"I am sorry, sire.  That was inexcusable."  

That was the first and only time he had ever seen so much emotion from Spock.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The final night of the ball, Jim decided he didn’t care anymore.  For seven nights, he had spent with this man.

Every night he had told himself he was only going to say ‘hello’.  The hellos always turned into long conversations, and the night never felt so short.

As he stared into the eyes of the surly man, he felt his heart tug.  It was something greater than what he felt for Spock so many moons ago.  

When he found himself seeking the man out after the second night and avoiding everyone else, at that moment Jim had sealed his fate.  

At that moment, Jim realized he had fallen for this mystery man.  This man whose identity he didn't even know.  

This would be their last night together, but Jim didn't want it to end.  God he didn't want it to end.

Unlike the other six nights, Jim stopped the man from parting.  "Come with me."

The man cocked his head.  He looked down at his stomach.  Jim wondered what went through the man's head.

"I can’t.  I shouldn’t.  If…”

“There is no other.”  

The man seemed to visibly relax.  He saw the man's eyes soften.  Jim gently reached for the man's mask.  His eyes widened as Jim gently pushed it back enough to expose a pair of deep red lips.  Jim pressed his lips onto the others.  He stiffened for a moment, and Jim wondered if he did something wrong. However when the man returned the kiss with equal if not more ferocity, Jim practically moaned.

He tugged as his shirt.

The man took his hands.  "Bed," he muttered.

Jim nodded.  He practically dragged the man to his chambers.  He never walked faster.  He felt drugged.  The other man looked similarly drugged.  He could feel his cock hardening with each step.  The moment they entered, Jim tore at the man's clothes.  The other man returned the gesture with equal force.  

The buttons on his blouse popped open revealing a pair of dark red swollen breasts.  Jim gasped as the man ran his fingers over Jim's rock hard nipples.  He smiled at the trace amount of milk that leaked between his fingers.  He licked it.  “Sweet,” he muttered.   

Jim grabbed the nap of the man’s neck before pressing his lips hard against the man's.  He growled as he worked the man's lips open.  His lips were hot and electric.  Jim growled before sticking his tongue in.  

Jim moaned as the man twisted them around. Jim spun with a dexterity he hadn't felt in many moons. The man pushed him onto his desk.  The papers he had left there scattered to the floor.  

The man hiked up his dress.  It pillowed around Jim's belly.  He watched as his face disappeared between Jim's legs, only leaving the back of his head exposed.  Jim could barely see it over his enormous belly.  He gasped as he felt his lips run across the length of his shaft.  Only the thin layer of his underwear separated them.  

He heard the tear of the fabric.  Jim, hot and blind to everything in the world, didn't care.  He twisted his fingers into the man’s dark hair.  Jim briefly noted it was as soft as silk.

The mystery man wrapped his lips around his achingly hard cock.

Jim moaned.  He was seeing stars.  

God he missed this.

The man licked and sucked.  At the cusp of coming, Jim cried out.  “Want you in me.”

The man froze.

“Now,” he growled with a ferocity.

The man nodded.  He peeled off his shirt and his pants while Jim worked at his gown.  He growled when the straps tangled between his fingers.

The man laughed.

Jim narrowed his eyes.  

“Let me.”

Jim let go.  The man worked swiftly and fast.  The dress pooled around him, followed by his undergarments until the only thing left on them were their masks.

Jim pulled the man to his bed.  With a fierceness, the man pushed Jim down on the bed.  He parted his legs.  

He ran his tongue over his throbbing hard cock.  "I want you in me," Jim moaned.

The man nodded.  Jim smirked as his cock jumped to life.  It stood straight up and hard.  Jim practically mewed at the sight.  He had rarely seen a man so well endowed.

He motioned vaguely at his night stand.  "Lube, top drawer."

The masked man nodded.  Jim watched as he practically tore his drawer off its hinge.  He watched as the man slicked up his dick.  It glistened from the lube.

Jim could see the man's dick already leak from pre-cum.  He practically came from the sight.  It had been too long... too bloody long.

He gasped at the man plunged in.  He moaned as the man thrust and rolled his hips.  

He cried out as the man, covered in sweat, came long and hard inside of him.  Jim followed  soon afterwards as the man fell to his side.

Drunk on love or sex, Jim whispered a word he had never said before.  "Stay?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sire..." The words died on Spock’s lips.

Jim blinked.  He realized he was as naked as he had been on his name day and immediately tugged on the blanket that had pillowed at his feet.

It was when he felt a slight resistance that the previous night's events flooded back into his mind.  

It was then that he realized that his mask was still haphazardly attached to his face.  It had shifted to the side of his face as he slept.

A peaceful night’s sleep…

The first in a long time…

All because of a man he had spent the last seven days with, who was currently lying next to him and currently fast asleep and unaware of what was going on.

“Spock, could you..."

The words died from his lips as his chief medic appeared behind Spock followed closely by Lady Uhura, Sir Chekov and Sulu, and finally his actual butler.  

 _Great._  

He could deal with Spock alone but not his whole crew minus Scotty.  He was surprised Scotty wasn’t here. 

Jim nudged the stranger.  

He was totally not doing this alone.

The stranger moaned, blinked before sitting upright, his own mask also slipped partway off his face.

"Lord McCoy?"  Boyce's voice cut through the silence. The man's eyes widened as he pulled off his mask.  

He looked at Jim, down at his swollen abdomen and the dried stinky residue left over from their previous night's escapades.  

"Bones?"

"You're the prince?!"

It took all of Jim's years of endless lectures that he had been forced to endure for Jim to keep his composure at this moment.

"Sire, this is highly... unusual."

"I should go," the man he fucked, Bones, his childhood friend, stated.  Jim was impressed he actually sounded calm.

Not like Jim, whose mind had gone into overdrive trying to rationalize that Bones and the stranger he had brought to bed willingly in a long time were the same person.

"You should," Spock responded curtly.  He looked like he was ready to murder the other man which was saying a lot since Spock usually was able to maintain composure.  

Jim knew he should say something.  

Even the babies kicks felt like they were scolding him for staying silent as Bones threw on his clothes, gave him one last look, as if he had been betrayed and disappeared out the door.

"B...Bones..." The words disappeared in Jim's lips.  

The moment Bones disappeared, Boyce spoke up.  "In your condition sire, sexual activity can induce labor..."

"I'm fine,” Jim snapped.   

He was.

He was fine.

The look that he received from Spock caused him to not protest further.  There was a part of him that wondered if Spock was going to pry open his legs by force, so Boyce could check him.  

Jim threw that thought away as Boyce advanced.  He closed his eyes as he could almost feel Boyce’s scrutiny as he examined him.

He was surprised when he heard a gasp that emitted from the healer’s lips. He opened one eyelid to see Spock walk forward.

Then he was astounded to be greeted by ... a smile on Spock's face.

"Sulu, bring the doctor back, now."

"Boyce, Spock what the hell..." Jim's voice trailed off due to the looks he was getting.

 _Damnit..._  

_He was the prince..._

He wanted to kick something.  He felt ridiculous as Spock and Boyce discussed something in hushed voices.  

Bones returned with Sulu moments later looking equally bewildered.  

He watched as Spock walked over.  He looked ready to throw a punch.  

Bones backed away.  His eyes equally wide; however, when Spock bowed.

He fucking bowed.  Jim wasn't sure whose eyes bugged out larger.

"Spock?"

Spock didn’t answer instead he turned to look at Boyce. “How soon?”

“Could be any day now.” 

“What could?”  Jim cut in because damn it.  If he didn’t get answers...

“The coronation and wedding, of course we need to start the trials and the purification as soon as possible.”

“What?”  Jim’s eyes snapped open.

“What?”  Bones added his own voice. 

“You and Lord McCoy will be married and crowned as soon as he passes the trials.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Congratulations sire.  It seems you have broken the curse.”

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

“That’s a load of …”

Jim found it endearing.  A few hours had past since Jim was given the news.  They had breakfast and finally he and Bones, Bones, his true love, were alone.  They had retired to Jim’s garden. They were sitting on a bench, or at least Jim was while Bones was pacing.

“Horse shit?” Jim supplied.

“Yes that.”

“I completely agree, or did.”

“So let me get this straight.”  Bones rocked on his heels. “Some evil witch cursed your ancestor to be able to have kids only with his ‘true love’.”  Bones air quoted the words. “And your ancestors thought that was a great trait to pass on? So you have it. We,” Bones pointed to himself and Jim, “did it, and you got pregnant.”

“Yep.”

“And because I didn’t stick around, you almost died.  So these balls were to find your true love.”

“Yep, that’s about it.”  Jim nodded.

“And now we’re getting married?”

“Yep.”

“Jim, you’re taking this too lightly.”  Bones snapped. 

And then…

Then a thought, a fleeting thought, passed through his mind.

_What if Bones didn’t want to do it?  He couldn’t exactly force him to could he?_

He was the prince.

Technically he could, but this was Bones.  

_His friend…_

 

He didn’t want to force Bones.  Hell, Jim knew he should have planned for well _this._

It was just there was a part of him that never thought he would ever find the other man, the one that haunted his dreams at night.  The one who was said to be his true love.

There was a part of him that still didn’t believe in true love.  But as he slipped a glance at Bones, he thought he could love him.

But there was a thunder in his eyes…

A storm looked like it was raging behind his hazel eyes.

“Bones?”  The other man stopped pacing.  He looked at Jim.  He followed his gaze as it dipped towards his swollen abdomen.  

There were questions, doubts, fear in his eyes.

Emotions that Jim felt everyday.

_No…_

He couldn’t do this to Bones.  He couldn’t force him to marry him.  There weren’t any rules that said he had to marry his ‘true love’, was there?

However before he could think anymore he felt a searing, coursing pain through his abdomen.  

The last thing he saw was darkness.  The last thing he heard was...

“Jim?”

XXXXXXXXX

 

When he awoke, the sun was already starting to set.  Someone had changed him into his nightgown. He was in his bed.  

He could hear voices coming from the corner of the room.

“Sir, he’s a wake.”

The voices ceased.  The first face he saw was Spock’s.  There was worry in his normally stoic eyes.

“What is it?”  He winced as he felt the pain again coming from his abdomen again.  It was duller than before. “The babies.”

“They are fine,” Boyce stated.  There was more to those words though, Jim knew.

If anything was wrong...

“Tell me.  I order you to tell me.”

Boyce sighed.  “You are in labor, sire.”

_Labor…_

_His babies were coming._

“That is a good thing.”

_They found Bones…_

But the looks on their eyes.

Of course it wouldn’t be that simple.

“It’s closed, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

His heart sank.

“I have managed to stall the birth until after the wedding and coronation.”

Jim looked up.  “Wedding?”

“Lord McCoy is already starting the trials.  The last we have heard he has already past the first trial.”

_Bones is going to marry him._

And Jim, Jim didn’t know what to feel about that.


End file.
